1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computer device and a method of controlling an optical disk drive of the computer device.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, a computer device is usually equipped with an optical disk drive for reading optical storage media. The optical disk drive in the computer device also provides a function for playback of a musicoptical disc loaded therein.
In order to effectively reduce power consumption of the above computer device when used to play music, a conventional computer device 200, as shown in FIG. 1, has been proposed. The conventional computer device 200 includes a processor 21, a system controller 22, a power managing controller 23, an optical disk drive 24, an optical disk drive controller 25, a keyboard controller 26, a hard disk 27, and a keyboard unit 29.
The system controller 22 is coupled to the optical disk drive 24 via a multiplexer 28 and an IDE bus 30. The IDE bus 30 is further coupled to the hard disk 27.
The processor 21 is coupled to the system controller 22.
The power managing controller 23 is coupled to the processor 21, the system controller 22 and the hard disk 277 via a first switch (S1), which interconnects electrically the processor 21 and a power supply 20, a second switch (S2), which interconnects electrically the system controller 22 and the power supply 20, and a third switch (S3), which interconnects electrically the hard disk 27 and the power supply 20, respectively, and is further coupled to the power supply 20. The power managing controller 23 is operable in a normal mode, where the first, second and third switches (S1, S2, S3) are turned on by the power managing controller 23 such that electric power from the power supply 20 is supplied to the processor 21, the system controller 22 and the hard disk 27, and a suspend mode, where the first, second and third switches (S1, S2, S3) are turned off by the power managing controller 23, such as when the system controller 22 is idle, so that electric power from the power supply 20 to the processor 21, the system controller 22 and the hard disk 27 is disrupted.
The keyboard controller 26 is coupled to the system controller 22, the power managing controller 23 and the power supply 20.
The keyboard unit 29 is coupled to the keyboard controller 26.
The optical disk drive controller 25 interconnects electrically the keyboard controller 26 and the multiplexer 28, and is coupled to the power supply 20.
In actual operation, the keyboard controller 26 generates an interrupt request in accordance with operation of the keyboard unit 29 and received by the processor 21 through the system controller 2 when the power managing controller 23 operates in the normal mode so as to enable the processor 21 to generate an ATAPI control signal corresponding to the interrupt request and received by the optical disk drive 24 through the system controller 22, the multiplexer 28 and the IDE bus 30 for controlling operation of the optical disk drive 24 in accordance with the interrupt request.
On the other hand, the keyboard controller 26 generates a control request in accordance with operation of the keyboard unit 29 and received by the optical disk drive controller 25 when the power managing controller 23 operates in the suspend mode so as to enable the optical disk drive controller 25 to generate an ATAPI control signal corresponding to the control request and received by the optical disk drive 24 through the multiplexer 28 and the IDE bus 30 for controlling operation of the optical disk drive 24 in accordance with the control request.
In the above configuration, the multiplexer 28 and the optical disk drive controller 25 are needed, thereby resulting in increased costs.